


An attendant to a Knight.

by IAmTheNightman98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Post episode four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheNightman98/pseuds/IAmTheNightman98
Summary: After Jaime rides away from Winterfell, Brienne seeks comfort from one of the few, true friends she has left - her squire.





	An attendant to a Knight.

Podrick awakes with a start at the sound of hammering on his bedroom door. He practically leaps out of bed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He isn’t ready for another fight. His body still aches, most of his wounds aren’t healed, he just needs to fucking sleep. 

 

Forgoing his robe, he rushes to the door, where the hammering has not stopped. 

 

He fumbles with the lock then swings the door open quickly and his eyes flare wide in surprise has he realises who is there. 

 

“Milady?” He stutters. 

 

He wishes briefly that he had grabbed his robe, as he now stands before his Knight in nothing but his underclothes, but he forgets the thought the moment he realises she’s crying. 

 

She’s dressed in a thick, black robe and her hair falls in gentle waves beside her face. The tears stream relentlessly from her red, puffy eyes.  

 

“Milady.” He sighs softly.  

 

“He left.” She chokes out. “He’s gone back to her.” 

 

She didn’t have to elaborate. It was no secret that Ser Jaime had been sharing a room with His Lady Knight. Podrick knew that their relationship had been inevitable. 

 

He also knew that there was only one woman that he could’ve gone back to.  

 

“Come in.” He tells her, stepping aside to let her pass.  

 

As she steps into the room, Podrick feels his heart aching in his chest. See Brienne is one of the few truly good people in this world. She deserves love and happiness above all else.  

 

He swears that, if he ever sees Jaime Lannister again, he will kill him. 

 

He’ll make it painful. She’s taught him how. 

 

“He’s gone.” She whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. 

 

His chest tightens once more. Wordlessly, he grabs another log from the basket and throws it on the fire, then picks up his robe from the back of his chair.  

 

“Do you want to talk, or do you want to drink?”

 

She shakes her head and pulls her robe more tightly around herself.  The tears have not stopped, but they are silent now. 

 

He sighs deeply and moves to stand beside her, their height difference makes it a little awkward, but he places a gentle hand on her bicep.  “Lie down.”

 

A long slow breath leaves her body in a tremble, then slowly she walks to the edge of the bed and sits down. Podrick walks round to the other side, pulls back the furs and sits down with his back pressed against the headboard.  She is facing away from him, gazing into the fire, and her shoulders are trembling. 

 

Suddenly, he feels a wave of gratitude that she sought his comfort. He wishes for her never to feel anguish for the rest of her life, but he is glad that in her time of need, he can be there.

 

When they’d first met, she’d been very open about the fact that he despised him. But they have gradually chipped away at one another over the years and they have the unbreakable bond to show for it. Throughout the Battle of Winterfell he could feel her eyes on him, looking out for him, protecting him.  

 

She would’ve died for him if she had to, and he would’ve don’t the same for her. 

 

He loves her. He’s never had a connection quite as unique as the one he shares with her and he wouldn’t change it for the world.  

 

Gods, he could crucify Jaime Lannister for doing this to her.  

 

After a few moments, he reaches out for her hand by her side, pulling her wrist gently so that she will turn to face him. She takes a sharp breath as she turns and he sees her body tense. “It’s okay.” He says reassuringly.  

 

He tugs her wrist again, more firmly this time, dragging her closer towards him. She doesn’t resist and he sighs in relief as she pulls back the furs on her side and moves closer to him. Then, daringly, he guides her head down into his lap. 

 

As soon as her cheek makes contact with his thigh, the sobs start once more. They are violent, earth shattering sobs that break his fucking heart. She balls her hand into a fist and clutches at the fabric of his robe as he strokes soothing circles on her back.  

 

He knows her, she isn’t the type of woman that wants to hear that everything will be okay. She doesn’t want to hear that maybe it wasn’t meant to be. She doesn’t want his pity. He just needs to let her cry until she can’t cry any longer, then they can start rebuilding from there.  

 

“I hate him.” Podrick whispers bitterly, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in her soft blonde hair. He strokes her head gently as her cries subside into sniffles.  

 

“I love him.” She chokes out. 

 

He wraps his arms firmly around her and blinks away tears of his own. 

 

She is a good woman. She is the best woman. She doesn’t deserve this.  

 

Eventually, after what feels like hours of softly combing her hair with his fingers, her grip on his robe loosens and her breathing stills.  

 

She’s fallen asleep.  

 

His own eyes grow heavy, but he will not give in to slumber, because eventually, she will wake up. She will wake up and feel the same pain all over again as she remembers what happened.  

 

He wants to be right here waiting when she does.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly because I was feeling a lot of feelings and I have no beta. Sorry!


End file.
